Retribution
by TheChessTyrant
Summary: Jaune's life is perfect. Beautiful girlfriend, high grades. Everyone is happy for him. With the exception of a Schnee dust heiress. Future Arkos
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

Retribution Chapter 1

Jaune Arc was living the dream. He was in the top 5 of Beacon's class, ranking just after his girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos. His team worked flawlessly together, accumulating a record number of Grimm kills for that year. Ren and Nora had begun dating. His good friend Cardin Winchester was dating Velvet Scarlatina, a Faunus girl he used to bully. Over the past year, Team RWBY and JNPR had bonded well. Everyone was happy.

With the exception of the Schnee dust heiress. Weiss Schnee was far from content. She ranked third in the school, just after Jaune Arc. And all because of the stupid number of Grimm kills! Her GPA matched Jaune's, but Jaune's kill count was far higher. He hadn't even mastered his semblance! Her already foul mood was spoilt even more when she discovered his false transcripts. It had been an accident of course. Cardin would never have dared spill the secret, as he was Jaune's close friend now. Weiss discovered after hacking the school's computer and discovering Ozpin's notes. Weiss was irate. Beyond mad. She planned to kill Jaune.

And she had just the perfect opportunity.

Beacon's first year students were returning to the Forever Fall to obtain sap. Their biology teacher, Professor Freud, was going to teach the students the medical properties of the sap, once they returned.

Weiss's devious mind had already begun to plot the fatal "accident."

A/N: Sorry for no dialogue this chapter. I promise there will be more soon! Will be Arkos relationship development later. Hopefully weekly chapters? My schedule is pretty hectic. Comments? Concerns? Cuss words? Reviews are helpful!


	2. Chapter 2: Down

Retribution Chapter 2: Down.

**A/N: Early update! Will continue with short chapters. This one is slightly longer. Enjoy! Reviews help!**

**In the Morning**

Teams JNPR and RWBY made their way down to the airship, which would take them to Forever Fall.

"Hopefully there won't be any Ursi like last time." Jaune groaned

"Jaune, you'll be fine." Pyrrha responded, putting her arm in his.

"Yeah fearless leader!" chirped Nora, digging through his backpack.

"I suppose so. Nora, what are you doing?" Jaune questioned.

"Found it!" Nora exclaimed, holding up a large thermos.

"NORA NO!" Ren yelled, snatching the flask from her. "Jaune, you really need to keep a better eye on your coffee. You know what Nora's like with caffeine."

"Sorry." Jaune responded sheepishly, taking back the thermos with his free hand.

"Come on you lazy bums! The airship is going to leave!" yelled Ruby.

"I suppose we should get going." Pyrrha said.

"Ooo, Ren, I see an Ursa. Let's ride it to the forest!" Nora grinned.

"NORA!"

**At the forest**

Weiss looked around warily. Her team was snoozing as they waited for the Bullhead aircraft to return. Her team had already acquired the needed 4 jars of sap. Team JNPR, Jaune to be specific, was running around refilling jars left and right. Nora already consumed 5 jars and was still going strong. Team RWBY was sleeping on their jars to protect the precious sap. Nora finally experienced a sugar crash, and Jaune had finished filling the jars. Team JNPR decided to get some well earned rest. Jaune was the last to sit down. But before he could -

"Come on Jaune." the Schnee dust heiress growled at the Arc boy.

Jaune, being the oblivious boy that he was, failed to see Weiss's anger.

"Ok. " He shrugged, following her, jogging to catch up.

He met her at the edge of the cliff. Weiss had her Myrtenaster out and ready.

"Wha-"

SCHRK.

Jaune's voice was cut off by the rapier thrust under his armpit and through his left torso.

"How come my Aura didn't - "

"I've disabled it." Weiss responded, holding up a pale green dust crystal. "This dust, courtesy of moi, prevents Aura usage. I hope you can hear me Jaune. Because I arrived at Beacon to be perfect. To fight alongside the best of the best. You never belonged here anyway, with your fake transcripts." Weiss said in a malicious tone.

She threw a dust crystal on the ground in front of Jaune, and what seemed to be a portal opened up.

"This portal will send you 5 miles underground, where you will suffocate. They'll never find you."

Weiss swung Myrtenaster, Jaune still impaled, towards the portal. Jaune's momentum kept him going into the portal. Before he blacked out, he felt Weiss unclip Crocea Mors from his belt.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Thought Weiss, closing the portal. Better make it look as if there was a fight. She used her glyphs to propel herself into a tree, scratching her skin and ripping her dress. She forced herself to tears, which wasn't hard. She just thought of her childhood. She dropped the Myrtenaster and ran back to the clearing, where everyone was beginning to stir.

"Jaune fell over the cliff!" she said sobbing. "There was a Deathstalker, and he was thrown off the cliff!"

"What?" Pyrrha said in shock. She began to break down, sobbing alongside Nora.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang began to pelt her with questions. Blake look saddened, but refused to cry. Ruby was downright sobbing. Yang tried to comfort her sister, but looked deeply disturbed. Weiss babbled through her fake tears. But underneath her mask, she smiled.

A/N: EYY slightly longer chapter. A LOT earlier than usual. And Dialogue!


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Retribution Chapter 3: Awakening

Jaune awoke with a start. He saw masked and robed figures analyzing him.

"Am I dead?" He wondered aloud.

One of the robed figures nodded towards a hovering robot.

"No, you are not." The machine responded in a melodic voice. "I am LRC-45, properly known as Ordis. I am the voice of the Order. They are the ones who have rescued you."

Jaune looked around at the mute figures, who nodded in response.

"I will be your protocol and communications droid. The Order, masters of Blades, have been watching you. They believe you are the one who will fulfill the Great Prophecy. They have revived you in order to teach you. As soon as you have recovered, your training will begin." Ordis explained.

"Where... am I?" Jaune questioned, gratefully.

"You are 10 miles below the surface of Remnant. We are safe from Grimm here. The duration of your stay will last one year. Then, you will return to the surface to complete the prophecy, after becoming a master of Blades. The location of where we are will be erased from your minds in order to protect our existence, of which few know of. Now you must rest. Training begins tomorrow" Ordis responded. "Good night!" Ordis injected a syringe into his arm.

**5 Hours Later**

Jaune awoke with a start. "PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed. He recounted the events that had occurred before he fell asleep. Over in the corner of the dark, he saw a clock that read 8:19. "As if time matters here." he grunted, getting off of the bed.

"Good Morning Operator." Ordis said, startling Jaune. "We have training to begin. Here is your breakfast." A bowl of cereal and milk were placed in front of Jaune.

Jaune wolfed it down, realizing how hungry he was.

"Come along Operator. We must go to the Training Dome. Your armor has been repaired. What happened to your weapon?"

"I lost it. After being betrayed." Jaune gritted his teeth.

"Not an issue. Come along Operator."

As Jaune got dressed, he noticed Ordis standing next to him. He looked up to see that Ordis was merely a hovering humanoid droid with no legs, only hover jets.

"Let us travel Operator."

They arrived outside of the medical bay, and Jaune gasped. In front of him was a magnificent underground city. In the center, a 300 foot tall structure of a broad-shouldered man stood with a sword and shield. Jaune looked at the shield, and saw that it was identical to his own. He jerked back, startled.

"That is your great-great-great grandfather Operator. He founded the Order approximately 150 years ago, and built this city, Excalibur, by hand. Now move along. We have an appointment to keep. We must pick up your new weapon as well." Ordis pushed Jaune towards a brick building.

Jaune entered, and saw the magnificent collection of blades along the wall. He noticed that all shimmered different colors, and were simple. No firearms or ranged weapons were built in. Near the back, a buff, middle aged man with silver unkempt hair stood over an anvil, hammering away.

"Silas. The One has arrived." Ordis called.

"The One?" Jaune wondered.

"As the one who is predicted to fulfill the prophecy, you are known as the One."

The man called Silas looked up. Jaune was once again startled. Silas bore a remarking resemblance to Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin.

"Do I remind you of someone?" Silas asked, chuckling at Jaune's gawking.

"Yes, the headmaster at Beacon, Ozpin. And you can speak?!" Jaune responded, still in shock.

"He is my brother. We get along quite well, although we're polar opposites. To answer your second question, not all of us here are mute. Some of us have traveled from the world above."

"The weapon, if you please, Silas" Ordis cut in.

"Ah yes. " Silas opened a vault in the middle of the room. He took out a slightly curved blade that resembled a katana. "Nikana Mors. Built for the Arc."

Silas pressed an indent on the leather-bound handle, and the blade began to glow. A bluish flame glowed. "Very high temperature. Highly volatile. It _will_ cut through anything. Be _extremely_ careful. And the blade never dulls."

Silas held up the sheath. "Heat tempered Obduranium. Your sword won't cut through this. In fact, nothing of the world above can cut this." Silas handed Jaune the intricate weapon. "Be careful."

"I will." responded Jaune, clipping the sword to his back.

"Now for the second weapon." Silas said. He pulled a collapsible bow out of the vault, along with a quiver of arrows. "The Order is a master of blades, but we still utilize ranged weapons. The arrows are standard, not dust infused. This is to protect the craftsmanship of the metals we fuse here. The arrows never dull and the bow never snaps." Silas emphasized the strength of the bowstring by plucking it. A G# sound reverberated through the room. He handed the bow and quiver to Jaune, who stuck them on his back.

"Are you just going to stand there or get your ass over to training." Silas barked at Jaune, who was still speechless

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Jaune snapped out of his awe.

"We head to training now Operator." said Ordis, who had hovered there the entire time.

As they exited, Silas pulled out a scroll and contacted Ozpin.

"The boy, Jaune, is alive." breathed Silas.

"Well that is a relief." said Ozpin, color returning to his cheeks.

"Do you plan to tell his teammates?" asked Silas.

"For the moment, no. His training must be finished. Beacon cannot hope to train him with his potential. It was coincidental that Miss Schnee decided to kill him. She will be dealt with, in time. Make sure he discovers his semblance "

"Very well. The Arc boy shall have his training completed."

"See to it personally."

"Very well. Safe travels brother."


	4. Chapter 4: City of Excalibur

Retribution Chapter 4: City of Excalibur

"Before we continue Operator, I must advise you. Your blade trainer is one of the best in the Order. She is the second of two people with the ability to communicate. You have already met Silas, the first." Ordis warned, standing just outside a pearl white dome.

"Are we sure that I should be starting so soon? I just got out of the medical bay." Jaune asked nervously.

"It is alright operator. Your wound was healed using prototype medical technologies." Ordis responded.

"You're saying I could have some massive cell defects?!" Jaune nearly roared.

"Maybe. With current testing, 0.01% of patients have sustained minor cell defects. Enough chatter. Time for training. Try not to die." Ordis pushed Jaune inside and locked the door.

**Jaune's Training, Day 1**

Jaune stepped inside. Across the room was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length yellow hair in a full set of armor that seemed to be modeled after a samurai. She held a crimson blade in each hand. Her left hand held a shorter blade, and her right, a longer blade. Both seemed to be made of the same metal as Jaune's newly forged Nikana Mors.

"I am Nova. I will be your teacher" the woman stated. "Ready yourself!"

"Already? I haven't even unsheathed my -"

With inhuman speed, the woman charged forward and held the shorter of the blades at Jaune's neck.

"Dead." Nova snarled. "AGAIN!"

Jaune pulled out his sword, Nikana Mors. He barely had time to raise his blade before he instinctively blocked a dagger shooting out. He was unable to block the longsword from arcing towards his neck, stopping mere centimeters away.

"Better, but you act too slow. You think before you act. Let your instincts guide you. AGAIN!" Nova roared.

And thus continued the entire session.

Jaune had nearly passed out from exhaustion. If his aura reserves hadn't been so large, he would have fallen hours ago. He looked over. Nova had barely broken a sweat.

"You will study these stances. Tomorrow, we will not be dueling, but practicing them. Today was just a test." Nova looked down, dropping a textbook on Jaune's stomach. "You should get down to the mess hall to obtain something to eat. You'll need the energy." Nova walked off.

Jaune groaned.

**Beacon, 1 month after Jaune's "passing."**

Pyrrha was still a wreck. She ate less, was less sociable, and her grades were slipping. Ruby noticed, and tried to help Pyrrha out of her downward spiral. In fact everyone still seemed a little sad after Jaune's death. Except Weiss. Weiss felt bad for being responsible for Jaune's death, but only a little. Weiss was now top of the class, Pyrrha coming in close second. She didn't go unnoticed by a certain tall mace-wielder.

**Jaune's Training, Day 15**

"Today is the day we unlock your semblance Jaune." Nova said. Silas was in the corner. watching.

"Uhm, how does that work." Jaune stated confusedly.

"Silas, if you please." Nova nodded towards Silas.

"This is a dust crystal." Silas pointed towards a gem in his palm. "It's highly experimental, and can't be mined. Only fused here, underground, underneath the Drahk Tree. It's designed to unlock your semblance immediately. Single use only."

Silas threw the crystal at Jaune. "Crush it." Silas commanded.

Jaune did as told, and a white wisp of vapor appeared from the fragments in his palm. It hovered, before entering his chest. His aura flared with a bright light, causing Nova and Silas to avert their eyes.

When it faded, the three looked at each other.

"We already know your semblance, since you're an Arc. You have a unique semblance that runs only in your family. It is the ability to mimic that of others. To a degree of course" Nova stated. "You will begin to master your semblance."

Jaune masked his disappointment in not being able to discover it by himself.

**Jaune's Training, Day 57**

Jaune had improved tremendously. He had mastered all the stances, and was a crack shot with a bow, and even managed to control his semblance. However, he had still failed to defeat Nova.

"Faster boy. Your strikes couldn't hit a stationary elephant." mocked Nova.

Jaune gritted his teeth, and continued to strike and parry. He decided to reverse his grip on Nikana Mors and began slashing sideways. To his surprise, he almost clipped Nova's helmet.

"You still couldn't hit the broad side of a Beowolf's butt!" Nova laughed, until she saw a single strand of hair float down to the ground. "Oh hell no."

"Hmm, that seems awfully similar to someone I know. OOMPH" Jaune was pummeled by the handles of Nova's blades.

After she decided Jaune had taken enough of a beating, Nova decided to stop.

"You remind me of Yang." Jaune murmured.

Nova froze. "Who?"

"Yang, a friend of mine." Jaune grunted, trying to stand. He looked up and saw a sight he never thought he would see. Nova crying.

"Nova?" Jaune asked, forgetting his pain.

"She's my daughter."

Jaune's jaw dropped. He knew that Yang had lost her mom, but never thought it occurred like this.

"Does she know?" Jaune asked softly.

"Not yet. I've been asking Ozpin to look out for her. But mark my words, I will meet her." Nova stated determinedly, drying her tears. "Back to training."

**An alternate room, watching Jaune,**

Two Order members stood observing Jaune train. They communicated telepathically.

_"He has grown fast. Faster than we could ever have imagined."_

_"Ozpin chose well. It appears we will be sending him back earlier than anticipated."_

_"Do you really believe he is the one with the Prophecy?"_

_"He is the best choice we have. Our only hope to salvage humanity."_

_"When will he leave?"_

_"Two weeks time."_

_"Agreed"_

**1 week, 6 days later, City of Excalibur.**

Jaune had been summoned into the Order's headquarters. Ordis hovered alongside him, taking medical notes.

"During your stay Operator, your muscle mass has increased 40%. You have gained 3 inches. Remarkable, really."

"Thanks Ordis." Jaune sighed.

"Here we are Operator. You will enter this door. The ceremony is about to begin."

Jaune stepped inside. The Order's highest members stood inside, each of the four holding a gift. Nova was among them. Ordis began to translate.

"_I am Kerric, leader of the Order. Your training has been completed, ten months earlier than anticipated. Your teacher, Nova, has seen to that. These are your gifts to return to the outside world. My gift is a new set of shoulder plates, etched with your symbol. These will never shatter nor scratch._"

Jaune accepted the gift.

"_I am Arish, second in command. My gift is a new quiver. Use it well._"

Jaune accepted the gift.

"_I am Nirea. My gift is a set of boots. They will adapt comfortably to your feet and aid in aura control._"

Jaune stopped and changed into the boots. They were indeed comfortable.

Ordis stopped translating.

"Well Jaune, I was your teacher. I have nothing else to give, other than knowledge." Nova spoke aloud.

Jaune bowed. "That is than enough."

"_Then I, Kerric, release you from our bindings, and set you free as a true Knight of the Order._"

The order drew their swords, which began to glow, and the room faded.

When Jaune opened his eyes, he stood atop the launchpads in the Emerald Forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the King

Retribution Chapter 5: Return of the King

**Emerald Forest**

Jaune looked at the cliff surrounding him. He wore a new set of clothes, different than his from prior months. Beside him was a pack, a new suit of armor, and a small cardboard box with a letter bound to the side. His weapons were slung over his back. He donned the new armor, which consisted of a eggshell white chestplate that covered his entire abdomen, a set of plate legs not unlike Pyrrha's, and a helmet with a visor. The shoulder plates gifted to him by the Order were placed upon his shoulders. Jaune picked up the cardboard box and read the note.

_"Sorry to give such a brief good-bye. The pack contains 1 weeks provisions and a collapsible sleeping bag. It also contains a copy of the Prophecy. Please don't open the box. Since you said you knew my daughter, I'd like for you to give this to her. If you ever need guidance, you can reach me on your scroll. My contact information is below"_ Signed Nova.

Jaune opened the pack and removed a long tube. Upon opening it, he removed a slice of parchment, and began to read

_"The town of the north is nay forgone by the defender. The town of the north is taken from the man of the town. The Knight of Justice will court the Queens of Fire. A time of peace will end."_

Jaune looked up at his surroundings. Then laughed.

It felt great.

He hadn't laughed in a while; he had no reason to. But as he took in his surroundings, he realized all that he had missed on Earth. He laughed and laughed.

**At Beacon**

Pyrrha stood on the rooftop where she used to train with Jaune. She heard a laugh far in the distance. It reminded her of Jaune's laugh. Pyrrha felt her eyes begin to tear up. She returned back into her dorm room, and sat on Jaune's bed. Nora and Ren had mounted Crocea Mors upon the wall. Pyrrha lay down on Jaune's bed, and began to sob herself to sleep.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU? RIGHT IN THE FEELS**

**Emerald Forest**

Jaune recovered from his laughing fit. He looked around and saw the city of Vale. He decided to go for lunch. He mimicked Ruby's semblance to run faster. Although he couldn't reach Ruby's speed, he still arrived at Vale relatively quickly. He arrived at a diner, and ordered a cheeseburger. Biting into it, he felt as if he were in heaven. It was like the food of the gods, after consuming food cultivated underground. He paid for his food, and after leaving a tip, stood up to leave.

Upon taking in breaths of fresh air outside, he decided to go get Pyrrha a gift. It had been two months, and Pyrrha still assumed he was dead. As he went into a jewelry shop, he noticed it being robbed. By the infamous Roman Torchwick. His goons were grabbing every valuable piece of jewelry.

Jaune saw Ren and Nora being held captive. They didn't have their weapons on them, and the sheer number of goons prevented Nora from going battle crazed. Jaune felt enraged. He put his helmet on, drew his bow, Aegis Mors, and stepped in.

"Step away from them Torchwick." Jaune snarled, almost inhumanly.

"And who might you be? Just another cop trying to play hero?" Torchwick scoffed.

"Just passing by." Jaune smirked.

"Get him." Torchwick ordered his goons.

"With pleasure boss." The head goon stepped forth, but was stopped by an arrow in his shoulder. The goon collapsed in shock.

"He shot the boss! Get him" A goon yelled.

Within seconds however, each goon lay on the ground moaning, each with an arrow through a non vital organ. Jaune had refused to kill any of them.

"Okay. You might have defeated my goons, but you sure haven't defeated -" Torchwick was cut short by Nikana Mors at his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat that?" Jaune said with a false sincerity.

"Looks like I'll have to defeat you myself then." Torchwick swung his cane, Melodic Cudgel at Jaune from behind.

It never made contact.

Jaune had turned around faster than the blink of an eye, activated Nikana Mors's heat setting, and slashed through Roman's cane, letting the smoking severed pieces fall to the ground.

Jaune was shoved from behind. Roman was running away to a nearby Bullhead. He had gotten on, and laughed maniacally.

"So long Blondie!" he crowed.

Jaune calmly loaded an arrow into Aegis Mors, drew, and fired into the Bullhead's left engine. It crashed not 30 feet from Jaune. He calmly walked over to the crashed ship, and retrieved his arrow. He saw Torchwick pinned under a crate. Jaune walked over to the man. Jaune saw something in the criminal's eyes that Jaune had never thought he'd see. Fear.

Jaune looked away in disgust. In front of him was a criminal. A ruthless killer. The one who had come so close to harming his friends. Jaune couldn't kill Torchwick. Jaune wasn't a ruthless killer. Instead, he drew Nikana Mors, and slashed the bowler off of Roman's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Roman cried as he watched his carefully sculpted locks and hat fall out of order.

"Oh shut up." Jaune muttered before knocking Torchwick out. Jaune would leave the police to sort this out.

Jaune returned to the damaged shop, retrieving his arrows from the wounded goons, who limped off in fear. Jaune turned towards Ren and Nora, the former shielding Nora from Jaune. Jaune hesitated. He wasn't ready to reveal himself just quite yet. Jaune approached the two, making sure the helmet covered his face. He hesitated, and instead of talking, released a burst of aura, visible only to Ren and Nora. Jaune turned around and left.

**Beacon, JNPR's dorm room.**

Pyrrha looked up as Ren and Nora returned. She saw something that troubled her even more. Nora silent. Not sad, but silent, her eyes wide and darting. Ren looked like he had just seen a ghost. For all intensive purposes, he might have just seen one.

"What happened?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I.. I .. I think" Nora stuttered.

"We think Jaune is alive." Ren finished.

**White Fang Hideout**

Torchwick had been broken out of prison. Again.

He was still however, quite incoherent. His hair was still a mess, and he held the broken pieces of his beloved Melodic Cudgel.

But when he looked up, he was extremely serious.

"Find out everything you can about that insect."


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Retribution Chapter 6: Revelations

**Beacon, JNPR's dorm room**

Pyrrha experienced a flurry of emotions.

"What?" she said bewildered.

"Ren, I think you should explain." Nora whimpered.

"Very well. We went to Vale to pick up some jewelry for you. We've noticed you've become quite distant since Jaune's death. We didn't expect anything violent to happen, so we didn't bring our weapons. We arrived at the store, and had just selected a necklace out." Ren said stoically.

"Then that Torchwick guy walked into the store. He started smashing glass cases and taking the jewelry. His henchmen rounded up us and the customers into a corner. We couldn't do anything. But then that guy came!" Nora continued. She seemed to be slowly returning back to her jolly self.

"He looked like a knight. Full set of armor. I've traveled around the world twice Pyrrha, and I've never seen this style or make of armor. But it was clear it was modeled after that of a knight. Except for his sword. It was slightly curved, nothing at all like a longsword. And his bow. It was modeled after a recurve, but seemed to store much more power than one of its size." Ren said.

"And then he was like shooting goons and stuff! He shot them really fast. And then that Torchwick guy. He was like. 'Well damn.' And he tried to kill the guy, but the guy just sheared through Torchwick's cane like it was butter." Nora interjected cheerfully.

"His sword was superheated. Once again, nothing like anything I've ever seen before. But the last part that surprised me was his hesitation. He shot down an entire ship full of people, but hesitated to kill Torchwick."

"And then when he was done, he came over to Ren and I. Didn't speak a word. He loosed his Aura."

"And we felt it Pyrrha. As if our minds connected. I read his aura level, and it was massive. Beyond massive. I've only seen one other aura that big. Jaune's." Ren looked forward, his eyes haunted. "If it's really him, he's grown."

Pyrrha continued to stare straight ahead.

"Impossible." She murmured.

_Beep. _

Pyrrha looked down at her scroll. There was a group message from Ozpin, to her and Ruby. Professor Goodwitch was cc'ed.

_It is imperative you come down to my office at once. There is an important mission at hand. _

**Ozpin's office**

Pyrrha and Ruby entered Ozpin's office. Ozpin was conversing with Goodwitch. The two girls approached the table.

"Welcome girls." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Afternoon professor." the girls said in unison.

"Your mission is to locate the White Chevalier. We don't know who he is, so that's what we're calling him."

"The who?" Ruby asked.

"This man." Ozpin turned a computer screen towards them. It showed a knight in armor shooting down henchmen, and defeating Torchwick.

Pyrrha couldn't help but intake a small gasp.

"Something wrong Miss Nikos?" Goodwitch inquired.

"Ren and Nora just saw him, and were telling me about him." Pyrrha responded.

"Well, it seems you two should take them along as well. They are one of the few witnesses of the event. The White Chevalier was last seen in Vale. You leave early tomorrow morning." Ozpin cleared his throat. "And please be careful."

The two redheads acknowledged the command, and returned to their dorms.

"Was it the best choice to send two of Jaune's closest friends after him?" Goodwitch asked, looking over her glasses.

"Well they don't know it's Jaune. As far as they know, he's dead." Ozpin responded nonchalantly.

"You don't know them well enough to send them after someone as skilled as he is." Goodwitch snapped.

"I am confident in my decisions."

**Vale, the following morning.**

Having explained their mission to Ren and Nora, Pyrrha decided on a plan.

"We'll split up until we can find the location of our target. Make sure to ask around, but stay constantly alert. He might already know we're looking for him." Pyrrha ordered.

"Got it." Agreed Ruby.

"Nora, no distractions. No candy or coffee." Ren interjected.

"Actually Ren, it's probably best if you go with her." Pyrrha sighed.

"Very well." Ren agreed.

"We'll meet back here at noon?" Ruby suggested?

"Agreed" The four replied in unison.

A couple of stories up, Jaune groaned. This was not going according to what he had planned.

It was nearing 11:15 when Ruby noticed a flash of white. She looked up, and saw nothing. Now alert, she saw another flash of white. And another. Ruby smirked.

"This is Ruby. I think we have our target." She called the others.

Within minutes, the four had converged on Ruby's position, and were scouring the rooftops.

"There!" Nora squealed. Off in the distance, they could see a tall figure running. The figure matched the picture given by Ozpin.

"After him!" Pyrrha commanded.

Jaune had noticed they were after him, which was part of his plan. He wanted to lead them to a place he could have a chance to talk to the people he trusted most. He decided on the Emerald Forest, near the ruins his team had fought the Deathstalker.

**The Emerald Forest**

After an hour of chase, Jaune had arrived, the others not far behind. Sprinting across a bridge, he stood at the center of a stone circular platform. He shut the visor on his helmet, and stood waiting, weapons sheathed.

Jaune didn't move a muscle as PNR and Ruby arrived.

"Spread out." Pyrrha commanded.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the armored figure that stood in front of her.

Jaune didn't trust himself to speak, and remained silent.

"I'm sorry, but we have to bring you in. There's someone who wishes to speak with you. You've committed no crime." Ren continued stoically, drawing Stormflowers.

Jaune watched as the four drew their weapons. He refused to draw Nikana Mors. He wouldn't hurt his friends, but would mimic their semblances to stop them.

Nora was the first to attack. She swung her battle hammer, Magnhild at Jaune. Jaune utilized her semblance, Electricity, to send a weak whip of electricity to disarm her.

**A/N: Remember Jaune can only mimic semblances to a small degree.**

Ruby dashed holding Crescent Rose behind her in scythe mode to trip Jaune. She was met with thin air.

"What?" She asked no one in particular. Near the edge of the platform, she saw the armored figure. "No one's ever come close to my speed before." she murmured.

Ren saw that the figure refused to draw his weapons, and decided to fight the same way. Retracting Stormflowers into his sleeves, he charged with a flying kick. Once again, it never made contact. Ren was sent flying off the platform by his own momentum. Before he could go over the edge, the figure grabbed Ren, and pulled him back to safety.

Pyrrha held no such regards. As soon as the armored figure release Ren onto the platform, she charged, Milo and Akouo at the ready. The armored figure turned towards her and extended a hand that glowed black. An all too familiar black.

Pyrrha's weapons were torn from her hands, and flew towards the figure. The armored figure held them for a moment, before setting them down gently.

"What is going on?" Ruby murmured, standing alongside Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

"He seems to only defend. Never attacking." Ren drew Stormflowers. He and Ruby were the only ones armed.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Nora bellowed.

Jaune turned away and steeled himself for this moment. He moved his hands towards his helmet, lifted it so it stopped covering his face. Holding the helmet under his arm, he turned back towards PNR and Ruby.

And was met by silence. Wide eyes from all four.

"FEARLESS LEADER?" Nora was the first to speak.

"Jaune?" Ruby squeaked.

Ren stood with his mouth open.

"JAUNE QUINN ARC!" was all Pyrrha could manage before breaking down into sobs.

Jaune rushed forward, hugging Pyrrha, trying to stop the flow of tears. Ruby had jumped onto his back, and Nora and Ren were rushing to join in on the group hug.

As soon as everyone had calmed down (minus Pyrrha, who Jaune was still holding), Ruby was the first to speak.

"How are you alive? We thought you were dead!"

"I was." Jaune said shortly.

"Then how-" Nora began

"Now is not the time nor place. I need to speak with Ozpin. I'll tell everyone while we're there." Jaune interjected.

"I do believe that was our mission." Ren continued.

"It's probably best if you keep that helmet on. For now at least." Ruby suggested.

"You're right. Let's get moving." Jaune agreed, picking up his pack.

**Beacon**

The five had reached Beacon's campus. They were many whispers and stares at the group as they walked through the grounds.

"Ruby?" Jaune said suddenly.

"Yes?" Ruby jumped slightly.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm alive. Not yet."

"Why?" Ruby frowned.

"Reasons. Ask your team to come up to Ozpin's office as well."

"Alright!" Ruby responded cheerfully before dashing off.

Jaune looked at his teammates.

"Let's go up."

CHAPTER 6 FIN.


	7. Chapter 7: Lines in the Sand

Retribution Chapter 7: Lines in the Sand

**Beacon, RWBY's Dorm Room**

Ruby burst into the room.

"LIL SIS!" A flash of yellow flew across the room and tackled Ruby.

"Welcome back!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hello Ruby." Blake glanced up from her book.

"Guys, we need to go up to Ozpin's office. It's really important. Like really important." Ruby squeaked from Yang's bear hug.

"What could possibly be so important? We have exams to study for!" Weiss grumbled.

"It involves Team JNPR." Ruby continued.

"JNPR? Don't you mean PNR?" Blake folded her book.

Ruby realized her mistake.

"_It wouldn't be that bad if I told right? I mean Jaune told me to not tell anyone, but this is my team! I guess Jaune wouldn't mind._" Ruby thought. Unfortunately, out loud.

"Jaune?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

As Ruby looked around, she noticed what she had just said.

"Crap." Ruby groaned. "Yeah, Jaune. Well you see, he kind of didn't die. But he wouldn't tell me anything else. He asked us to come up to Ozpin's office."

"VOMIT BOYYYYYYYYY" Yang bellowed, sprinting out of the room.

"Shall we?" Blake asked.

"Come on Weiss." Ruby pushed the Ice Queen out of the door, failing to realize Weiss's extreme discomfort.

**Ozpin's office**

The elevator to Ozpin's office dinged, and JNPR stepped out, Jaune's face covered by his helmet.

"Congratulations. You have located the target. And where might Miss Rose be?" Ozpin inquired.

"She's on her way sir. She's bringing Team RWBY, as requested by the target." Pyrrha answered.

"I see. And Mister Arc, you've grown." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stared, mouths agape.

"How did you -" Ren began.

"I think it is best if Jaune told you this story. It is also best to wait for Team RWBY. And Mister Arc, there is someone who wishes to speak with you. They will be arriving shortly."

Both sets of elevators dinged. Out of one stepped Team RWBY. Weiss was walking as stiff as a board. Out of the other stepped Glynda Goodwitch and Nova.

"Nova?" Jaune spluttered, temporarily forgetting his anger at seeing Weiss.

"Hello. It turns out the Order has sent me up earlier than anticipated. You still have the box, though, correct?" Nova responded gracefully.

"Of course." Jaune responded, still in shock.

"I would like to give it myself, if you please."

Jaune nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Now, weren't you in the middle of something?" Nova continued.

"Yes, of course." Jaune stuttered.

Jaune turned towards his team and team RWBY. Noticing Weiss giving herself a cold shower of sweat, he smirked. Jaune told them of his supposed death, his training, his weapons, and his return to the surface. He purposefully left out Weiss's role in his death, as he wished to sort this out himself. He finished with his battle involving Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, and Ren.

**A/N: DONT WORRY I'M NOT KILLING HALF THE STORY HERE.**

"Well, now that that's sorted out, Nova, please tell them why you're here." Ozpin sipped his coffee as if nothing had happened.

"Very well Headmaster. Teams RWBY and JNPR. You've been selected to defend a village in the North from White Fang attacks. These aren't just goons attacking. These are elite trained officers of the White Fang. You will be accompanying me to the town. You will be trained in other forms of combat while there." Nova finished.

"You will leave tomorrow morning." Ozpin continued nonchalantly. "Dismissed."

As the two teams left the room and descended in the elevators, no one spoke a word.

"When are you going to tell her Nova?" Glynda said suddenly.

**RWBY's Dorm room**

Weiss was a mixture of emotions. Had Jaune forgot? Was he letting her off the hook? She couldn't tell. She couldn't sleep. She got up for a drink of water, and went to the two team's shared kitchen. She went in, and froze.

Jaune was there. In his famous blue onesie.

"Weiss." He nodded curtly, noticing as she began to sweat profusely.

Weiss nodded in return, her mouth dry. As she made her way to the refrigerator for a bottle of Schnee Purified Spring water, she was forcefully stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what happened Weiss. This isn't over. You're lucky this isn't the time or place to get revenge. But make no mistake. It will come."

As Weiss looked into those ocean-blue eyes, she saw a hurricane of fury, a tempest of resentment, but more surprisingly, sorrow.

**A/N: HEHE GET IT BECAUSE OCEAN. ****Ill show myself out now**

**The following morning**

"Let's get going." Nova yelled over the roar of the engines.

Everyone but Jaune boarded the Bullhead.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jaune tried to whisper over the sound.

"When it's time!" Nova yelled back. "Now come on!"

Not 4 hours later, they arrived at the Northern town of Elysium. The two teams and Nova saw the cryopod, their object of defense, surrounded by White Fang members. Nova activated ripcords from the ceiling, and sent down the two teams.

The battle was on.


End file.
